His Death Was Only The Beginning
by JaxTeller
Summary: After the showdown on the vanishing point everyone is thinking that Leonard Snart died. But is he really dead? How does the future looks like now?
1. Chapter 1

**His Dead Was Only The Beginning**

 **Prolog: The Day As He died**

"You wanna steal a kiss from me Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief!" Sara said, then left the room, right after Leonard had tried to tell her that there could be something more between them. Something that he had been feeling ever since a while ago. But the blonde assassin killed it, which made Leonard think that she didn't feel the same way. He watched her as she left the room and he exhaled deeply. But before he left the room as well, he reached into one of the pockets in his jacket to pull out a letter. Leonard looked at it and read the words on the piece of paper one last time.

Sara,  
If you read this, I'm probably dead and I wouldn't have had a chance to tell you this in person. Since I first met you on the roof, I was convinced that there was something special between me and you. The time that I got to spend with you, were the most amazing times of my life. You showed me that there was something else in me than just the cold-hearted person that I have been nearly all my life. You showed me that I was different. You and Mick know me better than anyone else on the ship, but the entire time, I couldn't help but think that you deserved better and that I couldn't make you happy. But I also had hope about us having a future together. But that won't happen in this life and I hope that you'll find your happiness somewhere else and with someone else, who really deserves such a strong and beautiful woman like you. There's something that I've kept from you and what I think you should know. You were a better thief than I could ever be or have been, considering you stole my heart. I love you, Sara. But promise me, that you don't think about me anymore. Please be happy and live your life.

In deepest love,  
Your Leonard. 

Then, he put the letter in Sara's bag, together with a beautiful necklace. If he would survive the journey, he would definitely take the necklace back. But if not, she'd find it one day. Then, he leaves the room and went to meet the team in the main-room to discuss the final plan.

A couple hours later, the team was in the middle of a fight with the guards of the Time Masters. Whilst Rip Hunter, Mick Rory and Ray Palmer tried to destroy the Ocolus, Leonard Snart, Sara and Firestorm came back to join the fight and try to hold the guards back. Leonard could feel the presence of the blonde assassin by his side. For a while now, they had been fighting side by side and had each other's back all the time. So, Leonard would also freeze most of the guys who would try to attack Sara when she wasn't prepared for it. During the fight, they didn't have any time to talk about what happened between them in Sara's room earlier. They hadn't even had any time to talk about it. Then, Rip joined the part of the team that tried to hold back the guards, which confused Leonard. It made him think that the Ocolus was destroyed, yet he didn't see Ray or his partner Mick anywhere. He asked Rip where they were and before Rip could even answer, Leonard got a bad feeling about the situation. As the captain of the team told him that his friend, and partner, wanted to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Ocolus, Leonard started to run inside the building. He could feel Sara following behind.

As the both of them arrived at the Ocolus, Leonard asked Mick what he was doing. But Mick told them to run away. What Mick didn't know, was that Leonard had already made his decision. "I'm sorry, old friend." Leonard said and looked at Mick's confused face before he knocked him out with his cold-gun. Then, he quickly put one hand inside the machine to stop it from exploding. But he already knew that the thing would explode in a matter of time anyway. The thief's heart was racing with fear. Would he really die like this? Was this the end? "What are you doing?" The words from the blonde assassin got to him. He immediately answered as he looked at her: "What does it look like to you? I'm giving you time! Take Mick and leave!" But he could see that the blonde assassin hesitated for a few seoncds, before she came closer to him. Before he could ask her what she was doing, he felt her hand on his arm and a pair of soft lips against his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but those few seconds made him forget where they were and what they were doing. Once she pulled away, he looked straight into the White Canary's eyes and he could see something. Something that could be love, but something else too. But both of them weren't able to speak. Sara walked away and took Mick with her. She made it out of the building just in time, before Leonard was surrounded by Time Masters, who told him to shut it down. But it was too late. Leonard had no strings on him anyways. The last thing he did before he died, was sending a very cold smile toward the Time Masters. Then, the Ocolus exploded. The impact crushing his body until there was nothing of him left.

But was he really dead? No one could tell.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in 2016

Everyone on the Waverider was in shock. No one believed that someone on the team would die. Especially not Leonard Snart. Ray was the one who was supposed to die there, not Leonard. "I'm sure he hates this, but... He died a hero." Ray said. He could tell they all agreed, even though no words were exchanged. Sara wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. She would've never thought that the thief would grow so close to her and that there could be more than just a friendship between the both of them. The assassin would never admit her feelings for someone else, but there was more for her. And she hated it that she didn't tell him earlier. Then, she got up and walked over to her rom. She needed to be alone for a while and she noticed that no one followed her as she did. As Sara arrived in her room, she closed the door and sat down on it. Then, she could feel more tears welling up in her eyes, which were soon after rolling down her cheeks. "You goddamn asshole!" She said to herself. "Why did you have to do that?" She added. Once the tears slowly faded away again, she grabbed her bag to change clothes, but as she put her hand inside, she felt something in the bag that she had never put in there, so she pulled it out. It was an envelope and she could see her name written on it, in Leonard's handwriting. She wiped the tears on her cheeks away and opened up the envelope. Inside was a letter and a golden necklace, with diamonds on the pendant. Somehow, Sara had the feeling the necklace was stolen, but she decided to keep it anyway, before putting it aside and starting to read the letter. As she read the letter, the tears came back. With each word she read, she started to cry more. "I will never forget you, Snart." She whispered to herself once she had finished reading the letter. Then, she takes the necklace again and looks at it for a few seconds, before putting it on. Even though the necklace was stolen, she'd still keep it. "I never told you, but... I loved you too..." The blonde assassin said, more to the necklace, then to herself. But it was too late to confess her feelings to the older criminal.

The next day, the Waverider landed back in 2016. Rip decided to stop the mission, because more than enough people had died because of him and he didn't want anyone else on the team to die because of him. Everyone wondered why he brought them back much later than January, like he promised in the first place. But Rip never asnwered the question and flew away in the Waverider, right after everyone noticed that he had made a hologram of himself to talk to them for the last time. The team was confused about what to do next after everything happened, but eventually, they split up and everyone goes their own way.

Sara's way lead her to her old friends, team Arrow. Actually, she's wanted to call them and her sister Laurel about her being back, but she decided to surprise them and made her way over to the Arrow-layer with a big smile. Of course, she hadn't forgotten that Leonard died, but she didn't want to show her weakness and that she was suffering. "Guys, I'm back!" She said cheerfully as she walked in with her hands in her pockets, but as she glanced around, she noticed that no one was around. " Guys?" She asked again and a big smile appeared on her face as Oliver appeared in sight. He was surprised to see her. "Sara? What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached her. "It's great to see you too, Ollie." Sara said and knew that Oliver was joking. She opened her arms and hugged her friend and former lover. But, as they hugged, Sara sensed something was wrong. Oliver was hiding something from her. "Where is everyone? Where's Laurel?" She asked and watched as a sad and hurtful look appeared on Oliver's face. "Sara... Laurel is...' He stopped, because he couldn't get it over his heart to tell her, but the blonde assassin already knew what the man wanted to tell her. "No..." She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, again. "It can't be true!" She suddenly shouted. "I'm so sorry, Sara..." Oliver said quietly. "And you didn't save her? Why didn't you save her?!" She yelled at Oliver and hit him on the chest. He didn't stop her. He let it happen. He let her out her anger on him. Then, Sara ran away. She wanted to be alone again, even though she needed an explanation about how her sister had died.

For a few hours, Sara ran through the streets as she cried. She wasn't just crying about her sister, though. She was crying because of Leonard too. Why was she always the one losing the people she loved? She was still alive today because of her sister. Why couldn't she just die again? She would do it, if it could bring Laurel back. But she knew that that was no longer possible. And she wasn't able to talk to Oliver about it, because he wouldn't tell her everything. But the person she hated the most, was Rip Huner. He hadn't told her this would happen, even though he knew it would. This was the reason why he brought them back in May 2016, instead of January 2016. Maybe, she would've been able to save her sister if Rip would've brought them back earlier. She wiped away her tears. She needed a drink. But she'd most certainly not go for a drink alone. She needed some kind of company. And she knew exactly were she would find company. In Central City. It would take a little time for her to get there, but that was okay.

After a couple hours, Sara walked into a bar and could see a few very shady guys. But the assassin wasn't afraid of them. She could deal with them as soon as they'd start flirting with her. Then, she saw a familiar figure seated next to the bar and she knew she was at the right place. She walked over to him and gave the person a smack on the head, which snapped the person out of his thoughts. He wanted to as what was going on, until he could see who had slapped him. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Sara could hear by the way that he was talking, that he was already drunk. But before the assassin answered, she ordered a drink and drank it in one gulp. Then she replied: "I needed a drink." Mick snorted before he mumbled: "And you couldn't do that in your city?" "Someone needs to kick your ass, Mick! You gave Len's coldgun to someone else? Really?!" Sara gave the pyromaniac a very serious look. He gave her a confused look in return, wondering how she kenew that, before she added: "I had time to check the news." Mick took a sip from his beer. "Of course... I just thought he would come back, Blondie. Snart never did anything without a plan." "He died, Mick!" And actually, she wanted to say more, but she was close to crying again. That's why she ordered another drink and drank it in one gulp again. "There was more between you and him, right?" Mick asked and looked at the blonde with a serious look on his face. He noticed something. Noticed that his partner had changed ever since he had met Sara. He hadn't quite gotten that. Now, he knew exactly what was going on. "I wish there was..." Sara admitted quietly and looked into her glass, which was once again empty. Maybe there would've been more between her and the thief if he hadn't died. "I was thinking... Maybe I could take something from him, you know... To remind me of him." Sara knew that the thought was stupid and shook her head once the words had left her lips. She wanted to forget about it. "I shouldn't have come here..." Sara added and paid for her drinks before she gets up and wanted to leave. "Wait." Mick said and got up to walk after her after he finished his drink. But he never cared to pay as he left the bar with Sara. "Come with me." He just said. Sara knew that the pyromaniac wasn't the biggest talker, but she was glad to knew that he wanted to go somewhere with her. She asked why, but got no answer, her curiosity growing with every step.

Mick lead the way to a warehouse, just outside of Central City. "What are we doing here, Mick?" Sara asked and glanced around. Somehow, she felt uncomfortable. Mick looked at the blonde assassin before he said: "This is where Snart used to come... When he needed time to think or whenever he needed to be alone." He turned back to the door, putting his hands on it, ready to open it. "I haven't been here in a while." He said to himself. Sara suddenly felt her heart racing in her chest. Would she really go in there? Would she really walk into the place that belonged to the man she loved? Sara doubted for a few seconds before following Mick inside. Upon seeing the furniture, she could tell that it was indeed Leonard's own little place. Some old chairs and a dusty table stood in the middle of the room. Sara walked over to one of the shelves and noticed a few books on it. "I didn't know he liked to read..." Sara said and noticed that she actually didn't know all that much about the thief, which only made her sadder. She let her fingers trail over the backs of the books before she walked over to the table. There were a few pieces of paper on it. The blonde assassin hesitated before she took a few of them, knowing that they could be plans for a break in or a heist. The date written on the papers told her that it was old. "2000?" Mick asked as he looked over Sara's shoulder. "I thought he was in prison at that time?" Sara's heart started to race even more after Mick's words. If Mick's words were correct and Leonard was really in prison in 2000, then the date must... "Leonard is alive...' She said to herself. Then, she turned around to the other man to pull him into a hug. "Mick, he must be alive!" And for the first time, in the past few days, she was smiling again. There was hope. "Well... How do we get him back here? The Waverider is gone and Rip said he'd never come back." Sara looked at the notes and the smile on her face disappeared, because in theory, Mick was right. "But we can bring it back!" Someone said from behind them and they both turn around to see another familiar face. It was Ray. "What are you doing here, Haircut? Stop following me!" Mick said and crossed his arms over his chest. But Sara didn't listen to Mick and just asked: "What do you mean, Ray?" He told them about a plan that he had and was hoping that the other team-members would join them. Sara didn't have to contemplate for very long. She put the notes in her pocket and walked over to say. And as she was doing that, she noticed Mick following her.


	3. Chapter 3: Leonard Snart Is Back

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Maybe even weeks or years? Leonard had no idea. But, ever since the explosion, he had been in an unbearable pain and he wasn't even sure what had happened to him. He had been through a lot of pain in his life, but never a pain this worse. It made him scream. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel anything but the pain. It was like he was floating around in a room. A dark room. Whilst suffering at it's worst. And the only thing the thief wanted was to die. Permanently. He tried to think about something else, which wasn't easy if he had to admit, but the longer he tried, a light became brighter and brighter in front of his eyes. He was thikning of the blonde woman that had kissed him before the Oculus had exploded. But even though he was currently in this state, he knew he'd never forget that girl. "Sara..." Leonard whispered and tried to concentrate on the light in front of him. Slowly, her face became visible in the light. He started to remember everything. The way she laughed and the way they fought beside one another. Leonard always thought she was the only one on the ship who wasn't a freak in some way. A reincarnation like Kendra or Carter, neither she was a scientist. She was normal. And that was the reason why he started to spend so much time with her in the first place, never knowing he'd actually get feelings for the blonde assassin. But that time, when they were on the ship all alone because the rest of the team was taken by the Time Masters, he had pointed his cold-gun in her direction, out of fear. Because he didn't know what to do with the feelings he had for her. Those were, after all, feelings he had never had before. And he must admit, that the fear is still there. But he also felt guilty towards Sara, because he couldn't get rid of the fear. He saw it in her eyes. What kind of apology would he give her that he actually meant? He would love to try and tell her about his feelings. Then, suddenly a sting of pain rushed through his body and he cried out in pain again. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping the pain would go away because of it. The light in front of him faded away and suddenly, he felt numb. He felt nothing. Was he really dead now?

It took a while before Leonard could feel something underneath his body again and slowly opened up his eyes. Only to notice that he was laying in the middle of a backyard. "What the hell happened?" Leonard asked himself out loud before getting up slowly and carefully, considering his body still hurt. He also wondered where he was at that very moment. Before he started walking, he reached over to the gun holder on his leg, where his cold-gun usually was, but it was no longer there. Then, he remembered. He had dropped his cold-gun in the Vanishing Point before reaching into the Oculus to make sure it'd explode. A small groan escaped his lips, the thief never liked being unarmed. But he hoped that the team would know that he was indeed still alive and would find him soon. But, whilst he was here, he needed to find out where 'here' was, so he started to explore and tried to ignore the pain in his body whilst doing so. He had never felt such a feeling before. It was as if he was being burned from inside out. As he left the backgarden and walked onto the street, someone bumped into him, because he or she seemed to be in a hurry. It made Leonard think it was Barry, but upon glancing up, he noticed the person had blonde hair and wanted to continue walking, but stopped in her tracks as she looked over at him. For a moment, his heart stopped beating, because he was looking straight into the eyes of the woman, who had helped him through all of this. But she looked different. Much older. How much time had passed since he... died? "Leonard?" The familiar voice that belonged to the blonde assassin made him think straight again, but before he could even say a word, he felt two arms being thrown around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Leonard was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her as well. Leonard always hated physical contact with pretty much anyone, but Sara had broken through his defences a long time ago. "I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! What happened?" Sara asked and looked straight into his eyes as she pulled back from the hug. Leonard shrugged, "I don't know. I can't remember." He ran his fingertips over his forehead. He had to admit that that was true. The only thing he could remember was the explosion and then... Nothing. Except the pain. But he wouldn't admit that, there were other things on his mind right now and he needed to know what happened after the explosion. "Did you stop Savage?" He asked. Sara shook her head before answering: "It... It all became even more complicated after you died..." She looked away and Leonard could see how sad she had suddenly gotten. Then, the thief felt a sting of pain in his stomach, that made him wince. Sara noticed. "Everything alright?" Leonard shook his head, "Everything's fine." Then, a smile appeared on his features, the smile that would always display itself when he was flirting with the blonde assassin. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me, Canary." But once the words left his lips, the pain grew and the burning feeling came back. What was happening to him? "Very funny, Snart! But you really don't look well." "Maybe I just need some sleep." Leonard said and gave her a rather serious look. He wasn't sure whether the pain would be gone after some sleep, but before he could say anything else, Sara had already grabbed his arm and lead the way toward her home.

On their way, she told him that he was in Central City in 2020. After he died, Rip brought the team back to 2016. They hadn't stopped Savage or the Time Masters. Half of the team was dead and the other half, she couldn't reach anymore. Telling the story made Sara sad and Leonard couldn't help but to feel somewhat sad too, even though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Sara's smile, which he loved so much, hadn't been on her face ever since she had bumped into him. Maybe something changed? He hated to see her like that. But he had other problems to take care of. He needed to find out what was going on with him and his feelings for the younger woman. Moments after entering Sara's flat, his legs suddenly gave out beneath him and he quickly grabbed onto the table, not to fall on the ground. Luckily for him, Sara was right beside him to help. "What's going on with you, Leonard?" She laid the back of her hand against his forehead, "You're hot!" "You really just noticed that now?" He asked. Sara noticed the way he was subtly flirting with her and it made her cheeks turn a light shade of red before she added: "No... I mean... Your body is burning up." Leonard's facial expression changed to serious again and he shook his head. "I don't know either, Sara." He said as he looked into the assassin's worried eyes. She was the woman for whom he had so much feelings. The feelings which he couldn't describe. Feelings he had never felt before. But he wanted to tell her about them. And he had the feeling that he'd have to do it at that very moment. "Sara..." He started, but then he felt his body slowly going numb again.

Once again, it took a while until he woke up again. This time, it was in the middle of the light and he was laying on the street. He got up and walked along the street, wondering where he had ended up this time. On his way, he found a newspaper laying around and he picked it up, before letting his eyes land on the date of the newspaper. It was the 21st of June, 2010. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself before he looked up from the newspaper to glance around. No one was around and that was for the best. Because, the past version of himself was in prison at that time. And it would be confusing if someone would see him walking the streets whilst his younger self was in prison. He wasn't sure where to go, but after a while, he decided to go to an old warehouse, which was his own hideout. He went there whenever he wanted to be alone.

Once Leonard entered the warehouse and glanced around, he noticed that nothing had changed. His way lead him to the fridge and after he had opened the door, he saw that there was more than enough food in there. Silently, he thanked his younger self for filling the fridge before landing in jail. He grabbed some of the food inside and started to eat it. He wasn't sure whether eating was a good idea. Sure, he was hungry, but he knew he'd end up throwing it all out again with the weird thing going on inside him. He wasn't wrong, because minutes later, he threw everything out again. "Oh please... Not again..." He said to himself and leant against the wall as he closed his eyes. He was tired of the pain. Tired of everything that was going on. All he wanted was to return to the Waverider. When thinking about it, hatred started to fill his heart. Hatred toward the Time Masters. He slowly walked back to the table and found some pieces of paper on it. He needed to write down some of his thoughts and as he did, he tried to calm down and ignore the burning feeling inside him. After rereading what he had written down, he thought about how he wanted to kill the Time Masters for what they had done to him and he thought about Sara. As her name circled around in his mind, he realized something. He was still alive because of Sara. The young assassin had brought him back to life. She had shown him light in the darkness, even when he was in so much pain. That's why he added something behind her name on one of the papers.

"My light."


	4. Following The Lead

Hey!  
At first I wanted to say thank you for everyone who is reading this story and for all the kudos! I hope you all enjoy the story and I wanted to say i'm sorry that this chapter took so long but at first I was in holiday and then my beta-reader. But now... here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it!

"But, how is this supposed to work?" Sara asked after Ray and Stein had tried to explain how they were getting the Waverider back. They had explained it many, many times, but their way of speech was just too difficult for Sara to understand. Each moment that passed by, her desire to see Leonard grew. She never knew it was possible for someone to miss someone as much as she did right now. Now that she knew he was still alive, yet in another time, she somehow still couldn't believe it. She reached over to the necklace he had given her and wrapped her fingers around it, remembering finding it in her bag, together with Leonard's letter. She watched Ray and Stein, and by their expressions, she could tell that their plan didn't seem to work. Moments later, a sigh escaped her lips and she walked over to a big rock, before sitting down on top of it. Mick followed her example, "We will bring him back." The blonde assassin knew that and gave the older man a quick nod for an answer. Leonard wasn't the only reason why Sara wanted the Waverider and Rip back here. She still didn't seem to be able to forget about her sister's passing. And she wanted Rip to bring her back, so that she could safe her.

The group went silent for a moment, before the Waverider appeared in the air and landed on the beach right in front of them. Sara noticed the confused looks on Ray and Stein's faces. Maybe their plan had worked out after all? She glanced over at Mick quickly before she got up and walked over to the rest of the team, whom were watching as someone walked out of the Waverider. It was their Captain. But Mick still needed to check if it was really him before he let Rip talk. A small smile appeared on Sara's lips. As Rip started his speech about his action, Sara didn't listen. But, then he asked if they all wanted to continue the mission and that sparked her interest. She was the first one to walk back onto the ship, everyone else soon following behind her.

Moments after the group entered the main-room, Sara's emotions got the better hand of her, "You knew it, Rip?!" She said angrily. "You knew that my sister was going to die! That's why you didn't bring us back to January!" Then, she pushed him against the wall before she yelled out: "Bring me back! Bring me back so that I can safe my sister!" She could feel tears welling up in hre eyes, but she swallowed them. She hated being weak and vulnerable in front of other people and she especially didn't feel like showing emotions right now. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was about to shake it off, when the grip tightened. "Easy, Sara! Do you remember what you wanted to ask him? There's someone, alive, out there who needs you help!" Sara took a deep breath at the pyromaniac's words and calmed down a little bit. Mick was right. There was someone out there who needed her help. He was important to her too. She found herself wrapping her fingers around the necklace once again, her gaze aiming down at it. "Bring me to 2000, Rip." Sara said as she grabbed the piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to him. "Snart is still alive!" Rip took the piece of paper and examined it before raising a brow. "That could be anyone. Why you think it's mr. Snart?" "Because I know what his handwriting looks like, Rip! Because Mick and I know that he was in prison at that time." Rip wasn't much convinced about their statements, especially since he knew Sara was suffering. Suffering from both Leonard and Laurel's death. He looked at everyone, then asked what they thought about the situation. "Well... It's worth a try. If it's a trap, we'll know how to handle it." Ray said in the most optimistic way possible before shrugging and looking over at Sara. He knew how important Leonard was to her. She had already lost her sister, so he understood she wouldn't give up the hope that person she loved so much was still alive. "Okay, then I suggest we give it a try. Let's go to 2000!" The captain said before walking over to the captain's chair. The team strapped themselves in and waited for their captain to make the ship jump to 2000.

The moment the ship landed in 2000, a wave of nervousness hit Sara. Her heart was racing in her chest and she didn't even want to leave the Waverider anymore. What if Rip was right? What if Leonard was no longer alive and this was a trap? One set by the Timemasters? Or what if Leonard wasn't the same person he used to be anymore? No longer the person she fell in love with? Then, she felt a presence beside her. She looked over at her side and noticed it was Mick, judging by the height and amount of muscle. "You're kidding, right? As if I'd let you go out there alone!" A smile appeared on Sara's features at the pyromaniac's words. Of course he would come with her. Even if Mick would never admit it, he missed Leonard just as much as she was. Maybe even more. Her hand touched Mick's for a second before she walked out of the Waverider, feeling his presence right behind her. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. What if she was wrong and Leonard was indeed dead and would never come back? But she knew that Mick would be by her side through it all. Maybe she was crazy, but so was Mick. Together, they made their way toward the warehouse where they found the note. Upon arrival, she noticed the warehouse hadn't changed. She walked inside slowly and glanced around.

Leonard was sat in the corner. He didn't know exactly for how long he had been in that time. But ever since he had arrived, there had been an unbearable pain in his stomach, which was spreading through his entire body. He hadn't slept or eaten anything, and he felt so unwell. The cold-hearted thief only wanted it to stop. It made him want to die. But on the other side, he would think of Sara. And how badly he just wanted to see her one more time before he'd die. Then, he heard something. Someone entering the warehouse. The thief tried to forget about the pain in his body and grabbed a gun, which he found inside a cupboard, where he'd hide his weapons in the past. He got up carefully and rested his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot as soon as someone would appear in sight. But when someone did appear, he immediately recognized their faces and was blown away by surprise. "Sara?" He said in disbelief. He was afraid of how weak his voice sounded and after looking down, he noticed how one of his hands was turning transparent.

Sara wanted to say something, call out his name. But she was afraid Leonard wouldn't be there. She was proven wrong when she heard a very familiar voice behind her and she immediately turned around, to see the man with the short hair. Seeing him made her heart race and tears well up in her eyes, which she couldn't prevent from falling. Without thinking about it, she ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. In that very moment, she didn't care Leonard didn't like physical contact, she needed to show him how much she missed him. But she noticed something was wrong. She pulled back slightly, to look deeply into his eyes and she noticed the dark bags under his eyes. "Is everything okay, Leonard?" He opened his mouth to reply, but instead, a wince escaped his lips because of the pain. He had to pull himself together, not to collapse again like he did before. He didn't want to end up somewhere else again. That was the reason why he held onto Sara, then noticed someone else was by his side as well. "We need to bring him back to the Waverider!" He could hear the words, but they seemed distant, as if they were being spoken from miles away. He felt two strong arms being wrapped around him and they brought him away, back to the Waverider.


	5. Chapter 5: Feel The Power Of Love

Mick and Sara brought the man known as Captain Cold to the med-bay, only then noticing he had passed out. By his expression, Sara could tell he was in a lot of pain. "What happened to him?" She asked, worry washing over her. "We don't know yet, Sara." Rip said as he got the computer ready, so that Gideon could try and heal him. He was worried too, but he knew that the AI could heal him and fix everything that was wrong with Leonard. Then, Rip carefully laid his hand on Sara's shoulder. "He needs to rest now. We should give him some space." He nodded toward toward the rest of the team, as to ask for them to leave. As they did, he looked back at Sara, asking the same of her in a quiet way. She did, but couldn't go far, because someone grabbed her wrist. Upon glancing backwards, she noticed it was Leonard who did it. "Leonard, you..." She started, looking at him in surprisement. "Can we talk?" He mumbled out. He was too weak to talk normally. Sara felt her heart starting to race in her chest. Then, she shook her head, "Shh... Later. You need to rest now." She said before walking closer to the bed. She was oh so happy that he was still alive. Even though she didn't know whether or not he felt the same way about her. She watched as Leonard shook his head. "Leonard, really. We can talk later." She said again. Somehow, she felt like a mother, who tried to put her stubborn child to bed. "Is this real? Am I not dead?" She nodded her head and promised him that he wasn't dead. She noticed that his eyelids were close to closing again and moments later, he was fast asleep. She watched him for a few moments. It made her wonder. What had happened to him? Why was he so scared? And why did he feel like he was being burnt from inside out? Even though Rip wanted her out of the med-bay, she decided to stay anyway and think about all of it for a while.

Leonard definitely needed the sleep. He needed it desperately after everything that happened. When he woke up, he had completely lost track of time. For how long had he been out? Well, atleast he felt much better. His body felt normal again for a change. He tilted his head and saw a person sitting beside his bed. She was playing with a necklace and seemed to be deep in thought. He opened his mouth to stay something, but closed it again after he noticed it was the necklace that he had put in Sara's bag with the letter he had written to her. Which means that she must've found the letter in the bag and Leonard swallowed before speaking up: "One dollar for your thoughts." Sara flinched at the sudden words and looked up at him, once again caught by surprise. "You're awake... How... How are you..." She asked as she put the necklace back under her shirt. That was a mistake. Now, she no longer had something to keep her hands busy with. "Like a truck ran me over..." The thief said in a sarcastic manner as he tried to sit up. "I think we need to talk." "Leonard, stop. Please." Sara didn't feel like talking about her feelings right now. Just them being friends already felt great. And she didn't want to destroy what they had. She was afraid that the words Leonard had written in the letter were a lie. That he only wrote them because of everything that had happened. Then, she remembered the papers she found in his hiding place. "What do you mean with... 'Your light'?" Leonard closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Actually, he didn't want to think about all that again, but he had to explain this to her. "It's hard to explain. I was thinking when I died... Actually, I died a couple times, and the feeling of the explosion tearing me apart is still fresh, but as that happened, I could see a light. The light gave me strength and it made me realize that I didn't want to die. Within the light, I saw you..." Then, Leonard stopped, because his heart was racing and he thought about it. Not so much about the day he died, more about Sara. "I... You're still alive because of... me?" Sara asked and watched as Leonard nodded. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to swallow them. She didnt'want to cry in front of Leonard. "And... the letter? Why did you think I'd ever be happy without you? What if I don't want that? What if I ever wanted you? What if-" Sara wanted to say more, but she was being pulled toward Leonard. She landed on the bed. "Just shut up, Lance!" Leonard said before leaning closer and pressing his lips to Sara's. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, because Sara pulled back, looking straight into the thief's blue eyes. "I love you, crook... But really? Now you're stealing a kiss from me?" "Now tell me that I'm a hell of a thief again." Leonard said, a grin appearing on his features. He held Sara's hand and didn't want to let go. "Jerk!" She joked, then leant in to kiss him again.

"FInally! It's about time!" Someone said. They both immediately recognized the voice and stopped the kiss before looking over at the door-opening. Jax, Mick and Ray were standing there, watching them. For once, Leonard didn't feel like giving him a sarcastic comment. "Close the door, Gideon!" He said. "Of course, Mr. Snart." The female voice replies and closed the door. She wouldn't let anyone in now. "So, we are alone now." Sara whispered and a smile appeared on her features. She leant in for another kiss. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She never thought that Leonard would come back to her. She felt a certain tingly feeling in her stomach that she never felt before. Not even before she died.

They spend the next few hours side by side, just talking. Especially because they had both died and knew what that felt like now. That made Sara realized she needed to talk to Rip about something. "I will be back." The young assassin said and gave the thief another kiss before she left the med-bay. She could feel Leonard's eyes on her as she left, knowing exactly what he was staring at. But she let him, knowing how much he liked her ass. Then she walked over to the main room and found Rip. He was clearly thinking about something. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, immediately getting nervous, because she saw the look on Rip's face as she opened her mouth to say something. Rip interrupted her. "Sara, no! I know you miss your sister. I know you're grieving because of her. But if I would bring your back... If I would bring you back to the moment where I recruited you all, it would make everything worse." He got closer to Sara and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Please understand that... Darhk would've killed you too. You and your father too." That hit her, hard. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and Rip immediately felt sorry. He had no idea what to say next. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. "I understand you-" "You don't understand anything, Rip!" Sara yelled at him. "We tried to save your family! We tried everything to make you happy gaian! And what are we doing now?" "Sara, you have to understand..." Rip tried to get to her, but the assassin didn't want him touching her anymore, so she ran out of the main-room as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to hide in her room, but her feet had another plan. They lead her back to the med-bay, right back to Leonard. When she was about to enter, she wiped away her tears, then froze. She heard other voices in the med-bay. Ray and Stein.

"So, you know what's wrong with me?" Leonard asked and gave the two a cold look. "Well... Uhm... Actually yes." Ray started to explain what was wrong with him, but Ray's way of speech was too difficult for the thief. "English, Raymond!" He interrupted harshly. "The impact of the explosion gave you powers." "What the hell do you mean?" "I think... The fact that you were in the future and the past... We think the explosion gave you the ability to time travel." That made Leonard go quiet. Speechless, suddenly. "A great power to have, to be honest. You just need to learn to control it." Stein said. Leonard gave him his usual angry, somewhat cold look, and that made Ray and Stein realize they had said something wrong. "Yeah, a really great power. You just forget that I suffer from this burning feeling inside of me the entire time." He said, in a rather sarcastic way once more. "Well, we are sure that the pain is just a side-effect. That it'll fade away naturally. The good thing is that you can't jump anywhere as long as you are here, on the Waverider." This convinced Leonard that all of this was a dream. Or he must've died. Because all of this couldn't be trie. He didn't answer the two and that was the reason why they left the room, leaving the very grumpy Captain Cold alone. But not for long, because Sara came in again, a small smile on her face. "So. They know what's wrong with you?" Leonard snorted before answering: "I'm trapped here now. And to be honest, I think it would've been better if I had actually died." It was meant to be sarcastic, but his words hurt Sara. "Don't say that, Len. Please. We'll get through. And I promise that I'll be here to help." She said and walked closer to him. Once she was close enough, Leonard noticed her somewhat red eyes and cheeks. She had cried. "Did you cry?" He asked, worry washing over him. He put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tear on her cheek away. When he didn't get an answer from the woman he loved so much, he realized she didn't want to talk about it. Normally, he wouldn't push people to say something, but Sara was different. He loved her and he hated to see her cry. Before he could speak up again, she dropped herself in his arms and let everything out. Everything that she tried to push away. She told Leonard everything. How she felt when she died. Everything about her sister. Her sister, who was gone forever.


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Want To Lose You

Leonard held Sara close for hours and let her cry. He was there for her the entire time, because he knew exactly how she felt. Laurel was her sister, and he could imagine how he'd react if Lisa would've died. Everyone would tell him it was going to be fine, but he wouldn't tell Sara that, because after all, those weren't the right words for the situation. He just held her and let her cry for as long as she needed to. "I... I didn't want to believe I had actually lost you..." She whispered, still wrapped up in his arms. "When I found the papers, I held onto them. Believing you were still alive." Leonard placed a sweet, small kiss on her forehead and smiled small. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He meant it. He didn't want to die anymore. For no one and for nothing. "I hope so." Sara said and a small smile appeared on her features as she played with Leonard's long and thin fingers. "But you were a hero." Leonard hadn't thought about that and that's why a groan escaped his lips. "Never say that again!" He said and suddenly became a little grumpy. He had decided he wouldn't be anyone's hero before he started the mission. For no one. He was still a thief and a criminal and he wouldn't change. Sara wanted to say something about it, but in that moment, the door opened and Mick walked in, Leonard's cold-gun in hand. "I think this belongs to you." He said in his usual rough voice and hands Leonard the gun and the goggles. "And I think this belongs to you as well." He added and threw the pinky ring in Leonard's direction. Leonard caught it, a surprised look washing over his face. "Thanks, Mick!" Leonard said and watched as Mick exited the room again. "What the hell was... that?" Sara was by his side and hadn't said a thing, but now she spoke up. "He grieved in his own way, Len. Mick wished for you to come back. But he did give the cold-gun to someone else." "He did what?" Leonard asked and opened his eyes wide, because he didn't expect that. "He just doesn't show it. But he definitely missed you." Sara said and cupped Leonard's cheeks before kissing him again. She already couldn't get enough of his lips, which were so soft, she couldn't even explain. In that very moment, the both of them could feel the impact of an explosion and it made the blonde assassin fall right back into the arms of the criminal. "What was that?" He asked whilst he wrapped his arms around Sara to hold her close, but Sara couldn't answer that question. "Gideon?" The thief asked in the direction from the AI. Because he was sure she'd know. "We are under attack, Mr. Snart." And right after Gideon's words, Sara got up. Of course she wanted to help, Leonard did too. He wanted to get up as well. "You still need rest, Leonard. And don't forget, you're only safe here." Sara said and pushed him back, so he'd lay down again. Actually, Leonard was feeling much better and he didn't feel good about staying here and doing nothing. But on the other side, he couldn't control his time-jumping ability. And he wouldn't be of much help if he'd jump somewhere else, where no one would be able to find him. Sara noticed the look on the thief's face, who stole her heart in only one heartbeat, so she walked closer to him and kissed him for a short moment. "It's only for nwo. I'm sure you'll be out in the field with us soon." She smiled before walking away, but not without asking Gideon to close the door behind her. And Leonard watched as Sara ran away. The feeling of being useless not leaving.

Leonard heard all the noises from outside, but tried his best not to think about it. He was bored and couldn't sleep. His eyes fell on his cold-gun next to his bed. He had a decision to make. And it didn't take long before he had decided. He sat up and pulled all of the tubes that were attached to his body out of him. "What are you doing, Mr. Snart?" Gideon asked, her tone worried. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Leonard answered and wanted to leave the room, but the door was closed and he could feel that Gideon wasn't planning on opening up the door for him. "Gideon! Open the door!" He said angrily. He could always freeze the door if the system didn't listen to him. "But Miss Lance said..." "I don't care what Miss Lance said! Open the fucking door!" Seconds later, the AI opened up the door for him and Leonard ran out of the med-bay, right in the direction of the exit. The pain in his body had come back, but he tried to ignore it. He had gone through things way worse than this. He needed to be part of the team again. He wanted to right on Sara's side again. Like before he died. And as he arrived and the dooe lowered, he could see how some of Savage's minions were attacking, probably planning to get the Waverider. Maybe to steal something? Or steal the Waverider itself? Leonard put his goggles on his eyes before speaking up: "You aren't invited on this ship!" Then, he aimed his cold-fun at one of the guys and before he could even run away, Leonard pulled the trigger and a cold-beam goes into his direction. He had missed the feeling and he would never give it away again. He ran to the end of the lowered door and examined the fight. He didn't know if this was a good idea, leaving the Waverider. But then he noticed that one of them was running toward Sara, whilst she was fighting someone else. "Watch out!" Leonard yelled and quickly fired a cold-beam in the guy's direction.

Sara was busy with knocking out some guy, so busy that she didn't notice the other guy that was running up to her from behind. She heard Leonard's voice just in time and turned around, watching as the cold-beam hit the guy. Then, she glanced over at Leonard. "What are you doing here? You should-" But she couldn't finish her sentence, because Leonard interrupted her through the earcom: "You're welcome, Canary!" She knew it wasn't the best time to argue about him being there, but she hope that Leonard would take care of himself. She tried not to thnk about it too much. Instead, she focused on the fight with the minions from Savage and after taking most of them out, she ran toward the dark-haired man, whilst she pulled out her expandable batons. For the first few minutes, the fight between the two went great and everyone could see, if they looked over at Sara and Savage, that Sara came out on top from that fight. But then something happened. Sara remembered Damian Darhk again and how he killed her sister. That made her realize how she wanted this fight to be different. She threw her expandable batons away and wanted the battle to be fist-to-fist. She wanted to let her anger out on him even if he hadn't killed her sister. But Savage had different plans, because moments later, Sara felt somehting. A pain, which was growing in her stomach. And as she looked down, she saw a knife in her body.

Leonard was still busy shooting cold-beams to Savage's men. He didn't notice that something was wrong with Sara and that the fight went wrong. Until his eyes landed on her and he watched as she dropped to her knees. "Sara?" He asked through the earcom, worry washing over him. But she didn't answer him. "Sara!" He said again before deciding to leave the ship completely. He needed to see if she was okay. As he ran toward her, he could feel the burning feeling inside of him again, but he tried to ignore it. He needed to hold Sara, hoping she wasn't dead. He didn't even notice Savage trying to walk away. He fell to his knees near Sara and immediately noticed a big bloodstain on her White Canary suit. "You can't be dead. Please don't be dead... Sara!" He whispered to himself and didn't know how to hold her. He was terrified of the moment where he couldn't feel Sara's heartbeat anymore. The heartbeat from the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Always Love You

"Quick, bring her to the Waverider!" Leonard heard someone say that in the distance, but couldn't tell who it was. It didn't take very long for someone to be by her side and was about to do that. The person wanted to lift Sara up, but Leonard disagreed. "I'll do it!" The thief said in a colder and rougher way than he intended to, not knowing that the person by his side was Mick. Mick slowly backed up and Leonard lifted Sara into his arms before walking back to the Waverider. No one said a word as they all made their way back to the Waverider. No one exactly knew what to say. Leonard's clothing was covered with blood, but he didn't care. All he did was hoping that the blonde assassin in his arms was still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if she wouldn't make it, now that he had all those feelings for her. Feelings he still couldn't explain, because he had never felt them before. The feelings that scared him and the ones of which he didn't know the meaning. He hadn't even told Sara he loved her yet, not in person, atleast.

Leonard carried Sara back into the Waverider, immediately carrying her to the Waverider. Rip immediately walked over the computer in the med-bay, watching as wires came out of the walls and made their way into Sara's skin, exactly where they needed to be. Her skin was abnormally pale, because of all the blood she had lost. "Is she going to die? Is she going to be okay? Be honest with me, Rip." Leonard's voice lowered to a whisper and his voice wasn't as cold anymore. But everyone who was around could feel and hear how worried he was and no one, except for Mick, had seen him act like this. "She will be okay, Mr. Snart. Gideon will take care of her. And I promise you that she won't die." Leonard swallowed upon hearing the words. He hoped that their captain was right. That he was right about Sara not dying. He had so much to tell her. So much that he hadn't told her yet. "She will survive this, boss." Leonard could hear a familiar voice behind him and immediately knew it was Mick. His voice sounded different, though. It wasn't as rough. Leonard just nodded, not giving them an answer. He just wanted Sara to survive. She had to. Because she was the strongest person he had ever met. Then, he noticed he was alone. Mick must've left the med-bay. He took Sara's hand and slowly ran his thumb over the back of it. He had to pull himself together, to not let his feelings out. "Please don't die, Canary... I... I love you! I don't want to lose you, I've only just found you." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the back of her hand. "You haven't said that before..." The voice was weak. Leonard raised his head again and looked at her immediately, convinced he was dreaming. But immediately kenw that he wasn't when he looked straight into Sara's eyes. "Sara. I'm so glad you're alive." "Are you crying because of me, Snart?" Leonard was confused for a moment, until he touched his own cheek and noticed the tear on it. Damn... He hadn't cried ever since he was a kid. Why was this happening? What was the woman laying in that bed doing to him? "Never do that again, Lance!" He said seriously. "I don't want to lose you again." The blonde assassin chuckled very weakly before she whispered: "You won't, Len. I'll be by your side forever. I promise you that." A small smile appeared on Leonard's features. He didn't even care about what was happening to him and whatever it was that Sara was doing to him. "You need to rest, Sara." He said before running his thumb over the back of her hand again. "Only if you stay here." "I'm not going anywhere." That was like a promise to him. He wouldn't go anywhere, because he needed to see that Sara would be okay soon. Sara nodded before she closed her eyes, a smile on her features.

Leonard sat by Sara's side for hours, until Rip asked for him. He was doubting whether he should leave Sara's side or not, but eventually, he did and followed Rip to the main room. "What do you want, Rip?" Leonard asked, his voice cold, as always, and his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't really interested in having a chat with their cpatain. "I wanted to talk to you about your new powers, Mr. Snart." The thief rose his eyebrows. Of course, that was the matter. "I will learn to control them." Leonard said, and to him, the conversation was over. He didn't want to talk about it. His powers were his problem, and he'd solve them on his own. Even if he didn't know how just yet. "I know you will, Mr. Snart. But until then, I hope you understand, that I can't take the risk of taking you on missions with the team." Leonard was about to leave the main room when Rip said those words, making him turn around to give Rip a serious look. "You want to avoid that I go on the missions with the team?" He'd never admit it, but whenever Rip didn't ask him to come along on a mission, he'd feel useless, but now, it'd only get worse. "I don't want to avoid you. You are still part of the team. But Ms. Lance needs you here right now. And I want to give you both the time you need to deal with your problems. Plus, I know that you can get to her." Leonard noticed the look on their captain's face, suddenly realizing that their captain knew about the fact that they loved each other. "If you think that I care about what you think about us, then I have to prove you wrong." "Oh, I'm very aware of that. But maybe... You should change your clothes." Leonard just rose his eyebrows before looking down, only to see all the bloodstains. Rip was probably right. His way leads him to the bedroom, which he shared with Mick, and changed his clothes before he wanted to go back to the med-bay. But instead, he walked into Sara's room, doubting his decision for a few seconds before walking in. He wanted to take some of Sara's clothing for her, because he had noticed how the White Canary suit was filled with bloodstains as well. As he walked over to her closet, he remembered how they used to play cards in here. Not just one time. A few times. He hoped that that wasn't over. He grabbed a few pieces of clothing, then walked back to the med-bay.

As he walked back into the med-bay, he noticed Sara was awake. "You said you'd stay here." She said and pouted playfully. "I thought that maybe you'd sleep longer. That's why I decided to change and take some for you as well." He said and hoped that Sara wouldn't mind that he had been in her room. Sara gave him a serious look before she said: "I surely hope that you haven't stolen anything. But yeah, it was a good idea. Can you... help me change?" A blush washed over her cheeks as she looked away. For once, she didn't dare to face him because she felt helpless. "As if I would steal something from... you." He was really close to saying girlfriend, but he figured they'd have to talk about that later, because he still wasn't sure about what they were. "Of course I'll help you, assassin." A smile appeared on his features. A smile that wasn't cold or dismissive. But before he helped Sara up and helped her to get undressed, he kissed her on the lips.

Leonard slowly started to take off Sara's top, but Sara changed her mind and took Leonard's hand in hers. "Len, wait. I can do that on my own." She was too weak to push him away. Sara then swallowed when she noticed that her back was now bare and exposed to him. Why hadn't she thought about her scars? She noticed Leonard had gotten quiet and suddenly it felt like two heavy weights were being put on her shoulders, making her swallow again. "I'm not beautiful to you anymore..."

Leonard just stared at the scars covering Sara's back and was in complete shock for a couple of seconds. Until he heard Sara's words. He shook his head, then noticed she couldn't see. Instead, he brushed his long and thin fingers over her scars and ran his fingertips over each of them before he leant over and pressed a sweet kiss on each scar on her back and shoulders. "You're kidding, right? Do you really think I would stop having these feelings for you? That I'd stop loving you? Because of your scars? You are the most beautiful woman I know, assassin. And that would never change." He meant every single word he spoke and didn't notice the tears running down the blonde's cheeks. Sara just gave Leonard her shirt and Leonard knew that that was a sign to help her. He did and once her t-shirt was on, he watched as Sara turned around before she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, he was confused, but he wrapped his arms back around Sara, to hold close. "I love you, Sara..." He said once more and noticed how his heart was starting to beat faster. "But... What happened to you? League of Assassins?" The thief asked and rose his eyebrows. It was just a thought, because he had overheard her talking about her training there. Sara pulled back and looked down. "Only a few." She answered shortly. "Can you help me with the pants? Then I'll... tell the story." Leonard just nodded and helped her into her pants, then sat back on the bed. He noticed Sara was still in pain because she hadn't healed completely yet. Then, he held her hand whilst he listened to the story she told him, starting on an island called Lian Yu.


	8. Unexpected Help

It's been two weeks ever since Captain Cold came back from the dead. But he hadn't really found his place in the team again yet. Rip Hunter told him that he wasn't allowed to go on any mission as long as he couldn't control his powers. And because Sara wasn't allowed to go somewhere with the team either, because she was still grieving about her sister and not really in the condition to do anything, she helped him, like he promised to help her. Ray had given Leonard a bracelet, a tracking adviser made in Palmer Tech, which could let the team know where Leonard was when he time-jumped. Both which time and what place he was, so they could pick him up easier. The longer he had his powers, the more the side-effects seemed to fade away. Which was a good sign to him. The longer he stayed on the Waverider, the more he started to notice that Sara wanted to be alone. She didn't talk to him as much as she did in the beginning either. The thief noticed that she was pushing him away more and more and he didn't know what to do. He also knew that he had other problems to take care of and that he needed to focus of these first. 

He walked out of the Waverider and he immediately felt the feeling in his stomach again, which told him he was going to timejump soon. He watched as his surroundings disappeared and were replaced by different ones. A city. A city that looked abnormally much like Central City. "Ah, finally, a town that I know." He said to himself. For the past couple of days, he'd end up in the past or in the future and needed to wait until the team picked him up. But that never happened, because he kept jumping back to the present.

"I'm starting to hate this." Leonard said to himself and ran his fingertips over his forehead. Suddenly someone bumped into him, making him land on the ground. "And I hate you too!" He yelled at the person as he tried to get up. Of course he knew exactly who the person was that had bumped into him moments ago. It was the Flash aka Barry Allen. But this wasn't planned, because this time, the speedster stopped a few meters away from him. "Snart? But... you are dead!" The younger man said in a confused manner. "The news goes around rather quick." The thief said and put his hands in his pockets as he wanted to continue his way into town, passing a very confused Barry. But then, he remembered something. "Wait... If you're telling me I'm dead, then I must be in 2016?" He asked. "Yeah... Why do you ask? Is everything okay? Sorry... I forgot that you aren't a big talker." And he wanted to speed away. "Because the rumors are true. Or... not anymore. I was dead." He could tell the way Barry was looking at him right now, even though his back was toward the speedster. He doubted on whether or not he would tell Barry the story about how he died. Even though they were enemies, and even though they had problems with one another, the thief cared for Barry, and he knew that deep inside, Barry cared for him as well. The thief took a deep breath before he turned to face Barry. "I died whilst trying to save the future. And don't-" "Hah! I knew it! You are a hero, Snart." "Those are your words..." Leonard closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he ran his knuckles over his forehead. Then, he decided he would tell Barry the story. But he didn't want to do that on the street. Something Barry understood. Together, they made their way to Barry's home. The speedster quickly changed before the thief started to tell the story about how he died. He told Barry everything, but not about the light he had seen. Not about the woman he loved.

"And since I came back to life, I got powers that I can't control." He ended his story and took a sip from the beer that Barry had given him earlier. "What powers?" Barry asked and grew very curious, something Leonard noticed. "Timejumping... And I'm tired of jumping to times and places where I don't want to be. It's definitely no fun when you end up in the middle of World War II." Leonard was growing frustrated again and it showed. If he could change it, he'd do anything to get rid of the powers. "So, you are a meta-human now?" The thief heard Barry's words and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a meta-human! Do I look like one of those freaks to you?" He had even thought about the fact that he could be something like that. But he wouldn't compare himself to a meta-human. The only thing he wanted was to control it. But it seemed that no one could help him with that. "I should go..." He said and got up from the couch. "Snart, wait! We can check your blood-" "My blood got tested a lot in the past few days... I feel like a drug-junkie that is in fact clean, but gets tested the whole time after taking something." He said, his voice growing cold again. Why did he ever even for one second think that Barry could help him? The feeling in his stomach was coming back. He was going to time-jump again soon. "Okay. But if I can give you any piece of advice? Find your trigger and you'll find out how to control it. I know you can do it. It must be out there somewhere. Stealing? Someone you want to protect? Someone you love-" But Leonard couldn't hear the speedster's other words, because his powers took the upper hand and slowly, the scenery in front of him disappeared again.

After a few seconds, Leonard opened up his eyes again and the first thing he noticed were the bars in front of his face. "For real now? As if it isn't enough to force me to jump through time, you let me jump right into prison?" He said quietly and was taken aback for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him now? After looking around, he noticed that he wasn't in a cell back in Iron Heights. He must be in some other prison. Now he was forced to wait until he would time-jump again, because the team would never ever be able to get him out of here. So, he sits down on a plank bed and closed his eyes after he had leant against the wall. He thought. He thought about Barry's words. He needed a trigger that should be able to stop him from jumping places unexpectedly. But what would his trigger be? He thought about how he thought he didn't want it to happen each time he was about to jump. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to think. But all the yelling and the screaming from the other inmates didn't allow him to think and he put his head in his hands.

Leonard sat there for hours and tried to think, until he noticed that the feeling in his stomach came back. "I'm tired of it. The only think I want is to be with Sara." He whispered to himself and ran his hands through his short hair. He wanted to help the blonde assassin through her pain and grieve. Then something came to mind. All this time, the only thing he'd been thinking about was how he wanted to control his powers, because he wanted to come along on missions again. Because of the team. He never even thought of Sara. Maybe that could be... He closed his eyes and tried to think of the blonde assassin. About the younger woman that had stolen his heart, which definitely made her a better thief than he was was. He thought about her. About her eyes and her smile, the smile that he missed so much. He thought about her freckles, her lips, everything about her. Suddenly, another feeling spread inside of him. Another feeling that he couldn't really explain, but was always there when he was close to Sara. The other feeling, the one that warned him for time-jumps, was gone. "For real now?" He asked and ran his hand over his face as a smile appeared on his lips. Of course it was Sara. She gave him hope and was the reason he was still alive. "I love you, Sara. I hope you know that." He said to her, his assassin, who actually wasn't around. Then, he got up from the bed and hoped that his plan would work. The plan he had been thinking of all the hours of sitting there. He wanted his powers to bring him back to the Waverider. But no... It was time for him to control them now and not the way it used to be. He focused on Sara again and before he could say anything else, he time-jumped. On his own this time and was aware of his surroundings fading once more.

He kept his eyes closed for a while. He didn't want to open them, because he wasn't sure if it had worked. But as he heard some birds chirping, he opened one eye, only to see the Waverider right in front of him. "I really did it..." He said softly and laughed softly. "I owe you something, Barry!" He added, because he knew that without the speedster's advice, he would've never been able to figure it out. And he felt like he needed to tell that to someone. Someone who was special to him. He walked back into the timeship and looked for the person. She was either in her bedroom or in the training room. He went to the training-room, but found it empty, so he walked over to her bedroom, knocking. "Sara? Can I come in?" He asked, even though he spent more time in her bedroom than in his own.

Sara was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she constantly thought about her sister and her family. And once more, there were tears. Tears because she couldn't safe her sister and she couldn't explain why Laurel had died and not her. Then, she heard the voice that belonged to the one she loved, the one that she tried to push away, because he couldn't see her in this state. This weak. She pulled herself together and wiped away the tears before managing to put a smile on her face. "Oh, come on, Len. Of course you can come in." She sat up and watched as he walked in. "You really don't have to ask, crook." She said before reaching her arms out to him. Leonard didn't the need the invitation and walked closer to her to plant a soft and small kiss on her lips. Even though Sara was trying to hide the fact that she'd cried, Leonard always noticed. "Did you cry again?"He asked and grew worried before he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him. She was the only one with whom he allowed to have physical contact. The only one that he was starting to trust. "I was thinking, Leonard... If you can control your powers... Can you save my sister?" The thief couldn't believe Sara's words and he wasn't sure whether she meant it or not. Rip had already told her multiple times that Laurel's death was necessary and if someone would change the timeline, much worse things would happen, things that no one wanted to think about. He didn't answer her question, he just kissed her softly, deciding it was for the better if he didn't tell her about the fact that he could control his powers already.


	9. Chapter 9: You have to let the past go

p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Leonard Snart spent his night thinking. It was another night, in which he shared the bed with Sara. They'd been doing that for a whole now and allowed her to cuddle up to him whenever she felt like it. She gave him feelings that he'd never felt before. He was starting to trust someone, and that someone was the woman, who was laying beside him. The words she had said kept spinning around in his head. He wanted nothing more than for Sara to be happy, but that wasn't going to happen until she would get over her sister's death and her own grief. It made him wonder. Could he jump to the past and save Laurel before she died? Or would that change the timeline? Would the consequences be positive or negative? He wanted to know. So, he decided to talk to Rip about it later. Even though he liked watching Sara sleep, he figured he needed some sleep himself as well, so he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep./p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The moment he woke the next morning, the first thing he did was approach Rip Hunter. "I need to talk to you." Leonard said and crossed his arms over his chest whilst he looked at the man very seriously. "What is it, Mr. Snart? Are you still experiencing inregularities regarding your abilities?" "I solved that problem. No. I wanted to ask you what the consequences would be if we went back in time to save Sara's sister and if we kill Damian Darhk in the process?" He watched as Rip's facial expression changed and suddenly, he did no longer need words to know what the answer to that was. If they did that, they'd change the timeline dramatically. Laurel was supposed to die in order to keep the timeline intact. Rip already changed it when he decided to recruit Sara for the team. If he wouldn't have done that, Damian Darhk would've not only killed Laurel, he would've also killed her and her father. Upon hearing that, Leonard was speechless. Because, of course, he didn't want Sara to die. But Rip had showed him more than once that they couldn't trust him. They might not be able to trust him, but Leonard knew that he cared for the blonde assassin. That's why he gave Rip a nod, telling him he understood and that he wouldn't jump to the past to change everyting. He was about to turn around and walk away, when he remembered something, "Can I ask you something else?"br /br /A couple minutes later, Leonard went to search for Sara. He had checked the bedroom first, expecting to find her there, but when he found it empty, he was proven wrong. Eventually, he found her in the training-room with Kendra. "Can I borrow Sara for a minute?" He asked and watched as the two girls slowly stopped with what they were doing before both turning toward him. "You can borrow her for longer." Kendra said and Sara gave him a wink. Leonard watched as Kendra left and spoke up once she was out of sight. "What was that wink for?" "I don't know." Sara answered as she walked over to him and she supported her weight on the stick she was holding. "What do you want, Len?" Leonard noticed the smile on Sara's face. The smile that he hadn't seen for a while now. He had missed it. He missed everything about her that made him happy. That's why it was important that she got to say goodbye to Laurel. He took her hand and looked at her in a serious manner. "I need to show you something." Sara just raised her eyebrows. Leonard led her through the hallways from the time-ship. She kept asking him where they were going, but Leonard never gave her an answer, which made her /br /Once they walk outside, Sara could feel her heart starting to race in fear. "Leonard, no!" She said and tried to get out of his grip, but his grip only grows tighter, pulling her along. "Leonard, please. Don't do this..." She tried again as she saw the cemetery in the distance. It didn't take long until the two were on the terrain and Leonard was busy looking around. Sara knew all too well what he was searching for. Suddenly, Leonard came to a stop and looked at Sara. "Sara. You have to do this. You have to say goodbye to your sister." He pointed toward one of the graves just a few meters away. Tears welled up in Sara's eyes. "I thought you'd understand me, Snart! I thought you'd know exactly how I feel! You have a sister too!" She started to yell at him and she noticed how somthing pulled her stomach together. She wanted to hit Leonard for what he'd done, and even though she tried to resist the feeling, she couldn't. Her hand met his cheek with such a speed, that it left a red mark, then she started to hit his chest as she /br /Leonard let her. He knew all too well that this was Sara's way of outing her anger. But as she started to hit his chest, he caught her fists and pulled her closer. "You can hit me all you like, Sara. But you have to say goodbye. You can't be stuck in the past forever." Those words broke something inside of Sara and she fell to her knees as she continued to cry. That made Leonard kneel down beside her. "Please, Sara. Do it for us. I know how much you loved your sister, but I know that she wouldn't like it if you'd stay wrapped up in the sadness forever or if you'd push everyone who loves you away. I love you and it hurts me to see you like this." Suddenly, Sara seemed to have a black-out. For a few moments, her mind went blank. Was she really doing this now? Leonard's words got to her slowly. It was like they had to go through a brick wall before they could reach her. She hadn't really noticed that she pushed anyone away. She didn't notice that she was trying to push Leonard away, so much, that she was hurting him. "Can you... come with me? I can't do this alone..." She said softly, tears running down her cheeks. "I would go everywhere with you, Sara. You know that." A small smile appeared on Sara's face before she wrapped her arms around Leonard, the man who she loved so much./p  
div style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"It took Sara a while to get up, but Leonard gave her all the time she needed. But in the end, they both walked over to Laurel's grave, and once again, Sara was crying. But Leonard couldn't blame her. Even he would cry if it was Lisa laying there. HE stayed by her side, not moving an inch. It took Sara a few minutes to find the words she wanted to say. "Why you? It's me who should've been dead." A short silence. "Now I know how you felt when I was-" She stoped and wiped away a few tears before hiding her face in Leonard's chest. "She's the reason I'm alive today. Why her? Why not me? Why couldn't I save her?" Deep inside, she knew there was no answer to that and that she couldn't believe that her sister would come back to life one day forever. She couldn't bring Laurel back. Asking Leonard to save her was wrong. She had to say goodbye to her sister, so she could move on. Into a future with Leonard. A future where Vandal Savage wouldn't take over the world and where everyone could live in peace./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Then, suddenly, she changed her mind. Maybe she did need a few minutes alone with Laurel. She felt Leonard's arms wrapping around her waist as she looked at the name on the gravestone. She took a few deep breaths before looking up at Leonard. "Can you give me a few minutes? Please. I need a few minutes with my sister." She ased him and looked into his blue eyes before receiving a nod. Sara leant up to kiss him softly before she turned to the gravestone. She kneeled down in front of it and let her fingertips run over it. Then, she let everything out. Everything that she had on her heart. Finally, the heavy weight on her shoulders seemed to be lifted as she confessed everything. "I love you, Laurel. And I'll miss you. Forever." She said and wiped away her own tears. She took another moment to take a deep breath. Now, she was ready to look forward, to move on. She got up and walked back to Leonard, the person with whom she wanted a future./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Leonard watched Sara from a distance. He was hidden in the shadows of a tree. He was still a wanted man and the last thing he wanted, was for cops to show up. He decided it was for the better to leave Sara alone with her thoughts and all that and gave her all the time she needed with her sister. And as he watched her, he thought about how he'd feel if Lisa would be the one in the grave. But he quickly shrugged the thought off. He knew that Lisa could take care of herself. At the moment, he was afraid that he couldn't control his powers again and that he would jump somewhere again. But he knew what the trigger was, and it doesn't happen that often anymore. Then, he noticed that Sara had gotten up and how she walked back to him. He opened his arms for her and once she was close enough, he wrapped her in a tight embrace to give her strength. Thank you, Len. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." She whispered before leaning up to kiss him softly. "And I'm sorry that I tried to push you away from me." She added and looked away the moment she pulled away from the kiss, because she felt bad. Leonard cupped her cheeks and tilted her head back up, so he could look into her eyes. "It's fine, Canary. I thought you knew that I wouldn't leave you." His words made a smile appear on her features, which made him smile too. Then, Sara noticed something. "Wait... What a- You can control it now? You're still here and you haven't jumped yet." "Well... I found out how to control it, I guess." He still couldn't believe that himself, so he decided not to say anything else. But he noticed that Sara was curious about it and asked more questions, but he didn't answer. They just made their way back to the Waverider, because they figured the team must miss /br /div 


	10. Chapter 10: Love Can Do A Lot Of Things

A few days had gone by since Leonard had pulled Sara to the cemetery, and things had changed between Sara and Leonard. Their bond had only grown stronger and the rest of the team had noticed. They had also noticed that Leonard wasn't as cold at all anymore around Sara and that Sara laughed more than she usually did. But no one knew that they hadn't been intimate yet. Even though Leonard shared a bed and a room with Sara, it was just kissing and talking. Rip allowed the both of them to come on missions again and the first time he did, Leonard thought that he'd jump to the past again. But that didn't happen. And that showed him that he really could control it now. Or maybe it was because he was thinking about Sara the entire time. Ever since they had gotten together, she had been on his mind constantly.

"I should actuallly move in here." Leonard said as he entered Sara's bedroom in the Waverider, which practically also belonged to him nowadays. The two of them were alone on the Waverider, because their skills weren't needed for the mission that the rest of the team was currently on. But this time, it didn't feel weird and Leonard didn't feel like he was useless. And even if he did, Sara would prove him wrong. "You should." Sara replied, making Leonard's eyes widen. He hadn't expected that answer. In fact, it was just a joke to tease his girlfriend. "You really think that?" "Of course. I mean... To be honest, Len, you're here all the time. So why not?" Leonard had to admit that Sara was right. And he realized that the last time he slept in his own bed was a long time ago. "I mean... Only if you really want this, crook." He could hear the words and felt how she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes met and Leonard put his hands on her hips. "Of course I want that." He said before leaning over to make his lips meet with the assassin's. It was a big step for them to do that, one out of the so many that will come one day. "I'll be right back with my stuff." Leonard said once he pulled back from the kiss and gave Sara a wink before walking off.

He made his way toward his original bedroom, which he shared with his partner Mick. But he hadn't been in the room for a while now and wasn't sure what the pyromaniac had done to the room. He entered the room, only to see clothing everywhere and empty bottles in every corner. "What have you done, Mick?" Leonard asked himself and shook his head before he gathered all of his clothing and the rest of his stuff. He put everything in his bag and left the room again.

Whilst Leonard was gone, Sara laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She thought. Was this really happening right now? Was Leonard really moving into her room? To be honest, she had been waiting for it to happen. But she didn't know that it would happen this fast. Sure, they'd been in a relationship for a few weeks now, but she was a bit afraid as well. Not because things were starting to get serious betwen them. More because of the fact that Leonard perhaps had something else on his mind. She wasn't sure in what direction this would go. But on the other side... If the thief wanted to sleep with her, he would've done it already before he even suggested it. But it'd only end in cuddling and nothing more. Not that she was complaining. She loved it, but she was still nervous. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be like if he wanted more? She hadn't slept with someone ever since she got resurrected and was scared that she would react the exact same way she did when she kissed this nurse a long time ago. She couldn't even tell she was playing with the necklace that Leonard gave her a while ago, because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. "Oh, what I would give to read your mind." Sara heard Leonard's voice and was immediately being snapped out of her thoughts. "Why would you want to read my mind, crook?" She asked and raised an eyebrow as she watched him walking closer to her.

Leonard grabbed her hand, which held the necklace, and kissed the back of it. "Every time you think, you play with the necklace." Leonard had noticed that over the course of three weeks. He loved watching how she played with it. Actually, he loved watching her all the time. He never really had that feeling with anyone else before and it drove him crazy. He hid his face in the crook of Sara's neck and groaned softly. "What's wrong?" He heard the person he loved so much say. He wasn't sure if he should have that conversation with her now, but on the other side, she needed to know.

"I don't know." He said as he laid down beside her and looked up at the ceiling. "I have feelings that I can't explain. I've never felt them before and I don't like it." Leonard noticed how Sara turned around to face him and she put one hand on his chest before she leant over to place a gentle kiss on his neck. "Try to explain them to me." She said softly. She grew curious. And Leoanrd noticed that she meant to say that she wanted to help him understand the feelings. "It's difficult. Ever since I've gotten to know you, they grow stronger every day... I never really experienced being loved in my life before." A short silence. "Do you know the feeling that you'd rather die than to be apart from a person? When you feel something in your stomach that makes you think that a hundred ants are running around when you think of a certain someone? Or when your heart starts racing as if you're running a marathon or something?"

Sara watched Leonard the entire time and a small smile appeared on her face because she realized that he was opening up to her. It wasn't the first time he was trying to tell her something, but the fact that he did made her happy, because it meant that he trusted her. And that made her heart skip a beat. She loved him. More than before. "Yes, I know that feeling, Leonard." She said softly before leaning over to place a few gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder, "Because I feel the exact same way. Especially ever since I fell for you. And I promise you, I will love you forever." Well, she couldn't really promise that to him because she didn't know what would happen and where this whole mission would lead them, but she wanted to show him that there was someone who loved him and she wanted to show him that. "I know I don't say this a lot, especially not as much as you deserve to hear it, but... I love you, Sara." He leant in to kiss her softly and let his hand travel up and down her side. "It's okay. I understand." Sara mumbled against his lips and she brought her body closer to his own, her hand still resting on his chest.

They kept kissing each other and eventually, the kiss started to become deeper and more passionate. Sara decided to take the first step, because she thought that Leonard wanted this too. She stopped the kiss and leant down to kiss his neck. "Lance, what are you doing?" Leonard asked. He was a bit confused, especially since he felt Sara's hands under his shirt, her fingertips brushing against his skin. He knew that she wanted more than this, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step. But he caught himself liking this more than he thought he ever could and his hands found their way underneath her shirt as well. He was touching this skin for the first time.

For a while, it seemed to go fine. But when Sara reached down to take off his pants and slid one hand inside, Leonard opened his eyes and sat up. "Sara, stop! I... I can't." He said before he ran his hand over his face. His heart was racing, in a negative way this time. He noticed how Sara crawled away from his pants and placed a hand on his back. But before she could say something, he got up from the bed. "What's wrong, Len?" Sara asked in a worried way because she had the feeling it was because of her. "Did I do something wrong?" But as she said that, something else popped up in her head. "Or... Am I not pretty enough for you?" The words came out of her mouth like a whisper would, but Leonard could hear them. And as he turned back around to her, he noticed the tears in er eyes. "No. Of course not! Damn, Sara. You are the most beautiful woman I know." "Don't lie to me, Snart! I know you don't want want to sleep with me because of my scars." Leonard ran his hand through his short hair and really didn't feel like having this conversation now. But he knew he had to. Especially because she was on the edge of tears. "Goddamn... It's not because of you. It's because of me." He started. It was the first time he talked about this with someone. "I've never been with a woman like this before, okay? I'm a goddamn virgin." He said, immediately feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to run away or use his powers to jump somewhere else.

Sara couldn't believe the words coming from Len's mouth. She actually felt like laughing aboutt he words. Not because he was still a virgin and that he never had sex before. More because of her own thoughts. But she swallowed it and walked closer to him, cupping his cheeks once she was close enough. "I should've known. But listen to me, Leonard Snart. I don't care." Leonard just looked into her eyes, "But you wanted it..." "I know. But only because I thought you wanted it too." She said. "I haven't slept with someone either after I got resurrected, so I'll probably feel like someone without experience too. I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed that you haven't told me that earlier. But you know you can trust me." Leonard swallowed at Sara's words, because he knew she was right. This wasn't easy for him, but he figured he needed to tell and show her something else as well. "There is something else..." Sara just raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask him what it was. But before she could, he had already pulled his shirt off, then turned around. And her eyes fell on his back, that was filled with all kinds of scars. That got her speechless.


End file.
